No Grave
by MissesHermioneMalfoy
Summary: "Christ Granger! Can't a man get some rest around here?" "No! Now answer me!" "It's complicated ok? We'd be here all night if I had to explain it. You're a legilimens right? Look for yourself." Harry goes on the Horcrux hunt alone. HBP Compliant. Dramione.
1. No Escape

a/n: this is going to be a novel length fiction full of murder, coffee and plot twists! This will not follow in the same vein as my other fanfics so i hope you're ready for wild ride! Warnings will be posted for each chapter as they are written!

warnings: explicit violence, mild language

suggested songs: hozier- work song, james bay - hold back the river, florence and the machine - over the love

* * *

"So this is how the world ends not with a bang, but with a whimper."

-T.S. Elliot

* * *

Malfoy Manor August 27th 10pm

 _He's dead, he's dead, he's dead._ Finally Draco was free. But he's got to go, got to pack somethings and get the hell out of here. Screams erupted from the the drawing room, it's Bellatrix. Draco knows he's no match for his aunt so he takes the steps two at a time to the manor's second floor. There's footsteps echoing in the marble hallways and he's sure it's Bellatrix's boots. He grabs a duffle bag and stuffs some clothes in the bag, there's no food to pack so he'll have to figure something out. The door to his room is blasted off and immediately he's got a shield charm up but it falters under the brute strength of Bellatrix's curse. "Now, now nephew. Where do you think you're going in such a hurry? Your father is dead don't you need to set your affairs in order?"

"Get away from me Bellatrix." Draco snarls.

"Not so fast." She hurls the cruciatus curse at him and he's too slow to block it. His knees go weak from the pain and he's sure that every cell in his body is screaming for death. Sweet death. But Bellatrix doesn't oblige. She laughs high and cold, a bitter sound. She releases the curse.

"Did you kill him?" She questions in a deadly soft tone.

Draco's got to get get away from her. He can't be at her mercy. The window is open. He thinks he could jump down. So he makes a run for it. He runs at the window and vaults his legs out into the air. He lands and there's a sharp pain in his ankle but he can walk, furthermore he can run. So he runs for his life but Bellatrix doesn't give chase. _She lets him go_. He feels it as he leaves the heavily warded manor and it's like he's breathing for the first time. The air tastes clean and the stench of death doesn't haunt him. He knows he's not in the clear so he begins apparating around places in Wiltshire he's familiar with, never really staying in one place.

* * *

New Forest August 28th, 1997 midnight

Fall in Scotland was similar to spring, cold and wet. Maybe in another lifetime Draco would have worn his dragon hide boots to keep warm but he had fled with only the clothes on his back when he had left he apparated to New Forest. Lucius and Narcissa had never been much for camping but Blaise had always loved the outdoors and New Forest wasn't far from Wiltshire. This was the only safe place he knew. He had to send a patronus and conjuring any happy memories just now would be next to impossible. Heart thudding in his chest he willed himself to feel happy, forced it from his being, a corporeal horse emits from the end of his wand and he speaks to it, "Deliver a message to Granger, tell her I want to defect and that Lucius is dead." The horse patronus galloped away through the forest to find Granger and what remained of the Order of the Phoenix.

None of the old places were safe, he couldn't reach out to Theo or Blaise or even Crabbe and Goyle. There's nowhere to run to, just this forest between him and absolute desolation. He manages to find a few dry leaves and sticks for a fire. As soon as he's got a small flickering flame the wind gusts up and the clouds pour down on him. He's just about sitting in the mud, where there was a dry spot a few moments ago. He can only stay here one night they'll be looking for him and he'll have to go on the run.

He's barely finished the thought when there are two loud cracks signaling someone's apparation. But there's no time. Rowle is on him in seconds and Rabastian is there too. Draco's firing off hexes at them as he pulls himself out of the mud. He hits Rabastian with a body bind curse and misses with the cruciatus curse aimed at Rowle's head. Rowle charges forward and while he's a few inches shorter than Draco he's definitely stronger and Draco is knocked to the ground. Draco hits his head on a tree root as Rowle tackles him and is knocked unconscious.

When he wakes up sun is beaming through the trees and there's a soft female voice in the air.

"Malfoy, Malfoy? Can you hear me?" She says as she dabs what looks like essence of dittany on his arm.

"Granger?" He rasps.

"I got your message and your patronus led me back to you. I hope you haven't changed your mind?"

"No. I'm surprised I haven't been sassed though."

"I can arrange for some sass if you wish?" But there was no levity in her voice as a matter of fact she deadpanned the words. "I think we need to get you somewhere safe. Sit up and I'll sidealong you to somewhere we can treat your wounds. You look beat to shit, you're lucky you didn't puncture a lung. Your ribs are mostly broken."

 _So that's why it hurts when I breathe_. He mused to himself. The pain was excruciating but she was _here_ and that was more than he had hoped for. She takes his arm and pulls him up, his head swims with pain and he feels something wet on his head. Maybe mud, maybe blood. The sensation of apparating sidealong in this condition was the other side of pleasant. They land outside 12 Grimmauld Place. Draco staggers and nearly falls over. Hermione catches him and hefts some of his weight onto her shoulder. Unsteadily, she takes out her wand and unlocks the door, half carrying his lanky frame in. She puts him down on the couch in the front living room; Hermione hurries out of the room to get bandages and more dittany.

When she returns he's going in and out of consciousness from the pain and she slips him a bit of pain potion.

"Want to tell me why you want to defect? You've only been loyal to your father's cause for your entire life."

"Yeah, I told you my father's dead."

"Who killed him?"

"Why would I tell you?" Draco snarks

"Oh I don't know maybe because I just saved your life?" She bites back

He winces, "I'm fine Granger."

There's a knock at the door and Poppy Pomfrey enters along with Professor McGonagall. Professor McGonagall, never really a fan of Draco's was a little shook up to see him like this, two dark purple almost black bruises on his eyes, and his leg jutting out at an odd angle. Hermione steps back and lets Madame Pomfrey fix him up. Professor McGonagall meets Hermione with a stern look and beckons her to go to the kitchen.

As soon as the door is shut Hermione sighs with relief. "Tell me what is going on Miss Granger."

"I got a patronus at around midnight last night from Malfoy saying he wanted to defect and that Lucius Malfoy was dead. I wasn't sure whether or not to believe him so I told Harry I was going to find Malfoy in the morning and if I wasn't back by noon that I was in trouble. I think he really wants to defect. Someone almost beat him to death for it. We should have Moody use legilimency on him and get any useful intel out of him. If he really does want to defect then we'll have to keep him on a short leash."

"Miss Granger I would prefer it if you didn't run off to find Death Eaters at dawn. We will have to see about Mr. Malfoy. In the meantime I'd like you to go back to headquarters."

She's tempted to refuse, to say she wants to stay and find out what Malfoy is up to but out of habit her eyes fall to the floor and she nods. "Yes Professor McGonagall."

"I will keep you updated on anything significant regarding Mr. Malfoy." McGonagall said with a knowing look.

"Thank you professor." Hermione nodded and opened the door to the kitchen.

Malfoy was whimpering as Madame Pomfrey fixed him up. She wants to roll her eyes and tell him to get over it, but he was really hurt so she quietly slips out of the door. She casts a last look at the building, sighs and apparates to the burrow.

* * *

The Burrow August 28th, 1997 10am

She arrives with a faint pop just outside the wards of the burrow. She spots Harry looking longingly at his Firebolt just outside and she comes up to him and pats his shoulder. "As soon as Moody wards the field you can fly again Harry."

"I know but being here is like being in a pressure cooker. Mrs. Weasley still doesn't know that I'm leaving and I don't think she's going to take kindly to it. I don't even know how to start telling her."

"I think you're going to have to dive in head first and just see how she takes it." Hermione said, shrugging.

"I know."

"Are you sure I can't convince you to let us come with you?" Hermione pleads.

"Absolutely not. I can't endanger your lives anymore than I already have."

Hermione shakes her head, "Ron and I would gladly die for you, but I understand."

Harry seemed nervous, "How did that thing with Malfoy go by the way? You were only gone for an hour so we figured it was no big deal."

"Oh! Well I found him in New Forest he was pretty beaten up but he's sticking to his guns, he wants to defect."

Harry looked pensively at Hermione, "But Hermione he's a Death Eater…"

"I never said it made sense. It's going to be a bit until we see him again I think Moody is going to give him veritaserum and probably use legilimency on him before he's cleared, if he even passes Moody's tests."

"I don't like it Hermione. He's a right foul -"

"Trust me Harry any name you can call him isn't half as bad as what he calls me-" But Hermione's cut off by Ginny slipping out of the house.

"Oh hi Ginny!"

"'Ello!" She says giving Hermione a warm hug. "Could I talk to Harry for a minute?"

Hermione nods and steps inside the house, and even though it's only late morning ( she hadn't even had coffee yet ) the house was a flutter with activity. Mrs. Weasley had a great batch of pancake batter and a hot griddle. She'd charmed a spatula to flip the pancakes and a ladle to pour the batter. "Oh Hermione dear!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

"Good morning Mrs. Weasley!"

"Could you get the kettle on for tea and coffee?" Mrs. Weasley asks.

Hermione nods and nearly runs into Ron. A flush colors her cheeks. "Morning Ron."

"Morning 'Mione. Want me to do the kettle for you?"

The flush in her cheeks deepens slightly. "Yeah sure, Ron, thanks."

He lowers his voice to a whisper, "So what was with that business this morning with Malfoy?"

"Oh nothing, we'll know more when Moody talks to him."

Ron nodded and set up the giant kettle to hang over the fire.

Hermione turned away, she needed to change. Her shoes were muddy from the forest and there was some blood on her sleeve from Malfoy. She heads up the stairs, saying hello to Remus as she passed him. She was sharing a room with Ginny and she decides to borrow one of her scarves for the day. The fall chill hadn't quite seeped in yet but it was definitely cooler. She opts for jeans, ballet flats and a long sleeved maroon t-shirt. She neatly pulls the scarf around her neck and retreats from the room.

She looks out the window before heading downstairs and spots Ginny and Harry kissing outside, good for them but they better not be caught, she thinks.

"Breakfast is ready!" Molly calls up the stairs.

"Ok!" She opens the window and sticks her head out. "Oi! You two! You don't want to get caught by Molly!" They break apart and Ginny smirked up at her while Harry's face was reddening with embarrassment.

Hermione rushed downstairs to help Mrs. Weasley with the food. When all was said and done they sat down and had a very enjoyable breakfast and Hermione imbibed in a third cup of coffee instead of her usual two. About halfway through the meal the clank of Moody's wooden leg could be heard. "Sorry I'm late. Had some business to attend to at Grimmauld Place" Moody offered.

"No trouble Moody!" Mrs. Weasley said shuffling a generous stack of pancakes onto his empty plate.

"Is everyone here?" He asked.

And indeed everyone was there. The entire Order of the Phoenix was assembled in Molly Weasley's kitchen.

"Yeah I think so," Harry finally said.

"Good. Draco Malfoy has decided to defect and we've locked him up at Grimmauld Place for the time being but I'll need Shacklebolt and Lupin to come with me after breakfast we've got to interrogate him. I've got a bit of veritaserum we can use on him as well. He says Lucius is dead but I don't know if I believe him."

Hermione decided not to bring up the fact that he'd nearly been beaten to death for leaving since it didn't seem prudent. But she wanted to know what they were going to get out of him so she decided to try to listen in on the conversation at Grimmauld Place, if she could get away.

* * *

Grimmauld Place August 28th, 1997 noon

Lupin, Shacklebolt and Moody arrived feeling ominous. But when they opened the door Malfoy was snoozing on the couch, apparently exhausted from his run in with Rowle and Rabastian. "Lupin give him a shake." Moody said testily. Remus frowned but obliged his superior. Lupin shook Malfoy's shoulder roughly and he woke with a fright.

"Come to interrogate me?" Malfoy bit out.

"Sonny, we don't let any old riff raff into the Order of the Phoenix and at this rate you're going to be returned to the Death Eaters by dusk if you keep it up so I would advise that you answer our questions sincerely and without any lip."

Malfoy rolled his eyes. He knew they were too pure hearted to do that.

"So ask away." Malfoy started.

"Ah, but first a little _serum_ how about?" Moody countered

"Whatever tests you want to do is fine with me."

Moody took out the veritaserum and poured two drops down Malfoy's throat.

"Is your name Draco Malfoy."

"Yes."

"Are your parents Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy?"

"Yes."

"Are you a death eater?"

"Yes."

Outside the window of sitting room Hermione apparated with a soft pop and saw they had already started. She had to know what they were saying and pressed her ear to the window.

"What intelligence can you offer us?" Moody said, not noticing the slight head of bushy hair in the window.

"I can give you the names of Death Eaters, hideouts and safe houses. I know the plans the Dark Lord has for Hogwarts this year as well."

"Is that so laddie?" Moody said incredulously.

"I can't lie!" Malfoy said exasperated.

Moody grunted and nodded. "Why did you send your patronus to Miss Granger last night?"

There's a few moments of silence but Moody speaks before Malfoy can. "Lupin can you go check outside the door?"

Hermione ducked but Lupin had already stuck his head out and saw her. "Hermione what are you doing here?"

"Oh! Well…" She stammers. She was a horrible liar and it wasn't doing her any favors right now.

"Wanted to see what Mr. Malfoy has to say for himself?" Lupin laughed lightly. "Don't we all? C'mon Hermione you know you can't be here right now. We've only just started so I can't tell you how it's going to pan out but it seems he's sincere."

She nods, eyes falling on the cement before her. "Sorry Remus, I'll be going now."

"Thank you Hermione, I promise I'll tell you what the upshot is when we get back."

* * *

The Burrow August 28th, 1997 7:30pm

A ragged and careworn Lupin slips in the door at the headquarters to the Order of the Phoenix. The first person he sees is his wife, "Honey have you seen Hermione?"

"Oh yeah she's in the living room with Harry. I think she's trying to convince him to not go alone, you know he told Molly today that he's going horcrux hunting alone? We're all scared for him." Tonks said. Her hair was a dark burgundy today.

"Oh for Merlin's sake!" Lupin sighed. "Well Moody will be here in a few minutes so could we get everyone in the living room I have an announcement to make and it's going to be difficult."

"What on Earth are you talking about?"

"Draco, Draco Malfoy."


	2. No Disguise

a/n: So the action really gets cooking here and thank you to those of you who reviewed I really appreciate it!

Warnings: mild nudity, graphic depictions of violence, some ooc-ness but it's for a good cause lmao

* * *

"My life is a perfect graveyard of buried hopes."

-L. M. Montgomery, Anne of Green Gables

* * *

The Burrow August 28th 1997 7:30 pm

Remus assembled those members of the Order of the Phoenix that were present and folded his hands in front of him. "I have an announcement to make. Moody, Shacklebolt and myself are satisfied with Malfoy's story, as of right now he's officially a member of the Order." Murmurs broke out amongst the crowd gathered.

"He poisoned me!" Ron shouted out.

"He tried to kill Dumbledore and let Death Eaters into our school!" Harry said standing up.

"Everyone is aware of this. The information he's given, _in confidence_ , we feel outweighs the risk." The murmurs settled and Moody knocked on the door to the Burrow.

"Meet the newest member of the Order everyone." Moody said in his usual low growl.

Draco looked nearly as good as new, clearly Madame Pomfrey had taken good care of him. Hermione cast him a withering glare, wishing she didn't have to be around for Harry and Ron's reactions. Ron nearly charged forward to tackle Draco but surprisingly Harry held him back. Everyone seemed frozen and the mood was grim.

"What about your parents then, are they defecting as well?" Harry asked.

"Well… Lucius is dead and I don't know about mother. She could be dead for all I know." Draco replied. There were more murmurs of wonder and accusation.

But Harry stepped forward, always willing to be the bigger man he reached his hand out to Draco. "I'm glad to see you've seen the light."

Draco didn't shake his hand but instead ran a hand over his face. "Just tell me where I'm staying. I'm exhausted."

Harry didn't seem deterred though. Maybe he didn't really even expect Draco to shake it. Hermione was so confused and astounded she didn't even voice her concerns. But sure enough Harry showed Draco the way up to Fred and George's old room where there was a spare bed. Hermione turned to Ron and shook her head.

"This isn't what I expected." She said with a note of finality.

"You're telling me?" Ron slipped his hand in hers but she pulled away.

"I don't want anyone to know about us yet Ron. I don't even know what's going on right now I just need a while to process this. I mean Malfoy joining us? The whole world's gone topsy turvy." She shakes her head again. The members of the Order were dispersing for the night. She wanted to talk to Tonks before she left so she caught up with her and Remus as they were leaving.

"Hey before you go," she started as Tonks and Remus were walking to the apparation point, "you reckon this is for real?"

Lupin smiled kindly down at her but deferred to Tonks, "Yeah I reckon it is. We're going to have to protect him though, he's a valuable asset."

Lupin's smile faded slightly and he added, "You know he requested that you be his handler. I don't know if Moody will go for it but we'll talk about it in the morning."

"Have a good night you two." Hermione said in parting.

She turned around, heading back to the Burrow and let the worry and doubt she'd felt since that morning consume her. He wanted her to be his handler? That was strange since they couldn't stand each other. Was she going to be subject to taunts and jeers like she had for nearly seven years? But he'd passed all of Moody's tests hadn't he? Did that mean he wasn't prejudiced anymore? There were so many questions and she didn't know the answers to any of them.

* * *

The Burrow August 28th 1997 noon

Hermione was just thinking about what she was going to have for lunch when Malfoy trotted into the kitchen looking very distracting. He was clad in only a pair of pajama pants Harry had lent him the night before. He seemed to glow gold in the late morning sun. He got a cup and filled it with water, turning around and taking a deep draught from it. She was staring, she was definitely staring.

"See something you like Granger?" He said with a smirk.

She blinked, once, twice, three times. "No, I was just looking outside and you were in my way." It was lame and she knew it.

"Ok Granger, maybe you need more caffeine you look half dead."

"Yeah well maybe I was up late thinking about... things."

Draco held the cup and looked at her inquisitively. "There's nothing to think about. I spilled all my secrets to Moody and Lupin yesterday. They know everything."

"Yeah but I don't know anything do I?" Hermione asked.

"I suspect you'll know more as the day goes on." Draco paused, "Where's the coffee or tea whatever you goody two shoes drink?"

Hermione pointed to the kettle and said, "I'll get the coffee. I think there's some creamer too." Draco smirked and hung the kettle over the fire.

Her mind raced with questions. He hadn't laid into her for being a mudblood and they'd been talking for at least five minutes. It was strange to think of a Malfoy that didn't hate her on instinct.

"Why are you being civil to me Malfoy? It's weird." She said as she got the coffee beans from the cupboard.

"I could ask you the same." Draco said.

"Well I try not to be a prat to anyone who isn't a prat to me first so I'm trying to be the bigger person here." Hermione said as she ground up the beans fresh for his coffee. "Would you put some clothes on Malfoy?"

He narrows his eyes at her, "So you _do_ like what you see. And that's typical Gryffindor bullshite."

Just then Mrs. Weasley walked in. "Malfoy! Get some clothes on immediately! Oh and what's this? You have Hermione making you coffee?"

Draco set his cup of water down in the sink and walked out of the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley took the coffee grounds and put them in a filter. "Is he being terrible to you?" She asked frankly.

"No!" She said a little too quickly, "I mean, no. He was just chatting to me. Nothing like how it was before. It was a little strange, honestly." Hermione confessed.

"Don't worry about the coffee dear I'll make it and I think there's some bread for toast. Did he just wake up? He wasn't at breakfast."

"I assume so." Hermione said flushing slightly, remembering the sight of him in just pajama bottoms. A few moments later Malfoy came back downstairs fully dressed in the same clothes he'd been wearing the night before. He'd mended them with magic and cleaned them with a _scourgify_.

"Assuming makes an arse out of you and me, Hermione you shouldn't do it." Malfoy said with a tremendous smirk on his face.

Mrs. Weasley looked like she was about to make a comment about language but Hermione cut in expertly. "I've got it from here Mrs. Weasley." The kettle whistled and she made the coffee and toasted the bread in the only electrical thing in the whole house, the toaster oven. From the icebox she got the creamer and when everything was done she puts it down on the table and sat opposite Malfoy. "Want to tell me more or will I have to wait?"

"I'm afraid you'll have to wait but not long, Moody said he'd be over around twelve-thirty." He said pouring the creamer into his coffee.

They sat in silence for a few minutes while he ate his toast and had his fill of coffee. Something big had changed and she didn't know what it was. Maybe Lucius's death released Draco from his stranglehold but who knew? The sound of Moody's wooden leg clunking up the pathway makes Hermione stand up and begin clearing away the dishes.

"Alright you two in the field with me, now." Moody growled at them. But what could he possibly want from them outside the protection of the wards? Dutifully, Hermione follows Moody to just outside the wards.

"So, Malfoy here has joined our side but he'll be needing a handler, someone to answer to and the senior members of the Order believe you would be a good fit for Mr. Malfoy. Tonight you'll both be assigned a mission where we will see how you work together. Do you agree Miss Granger?" Moody asked Hermione.

"I mean," She sighed, unsure of what to say that might influence a decision that seemed to already have been made up for her, "Yeah, I suppose."

"Well then that was easy. Now for your mission details. You're going to be doing some reconnaissance on Pansy Parkinson. Rumor has it that she's taken the mark. We'd like to know what she's up to so Malfoy will be getting cosy with her at the Leaky Cauldron. We've arranged for her to have dinner with Malfoy. Malfoy, I know she's a close friend so you need to play this close to your chest. Our sources have discovered that it's not widely known that you've defected so we'll be using you as a double agent for as long as possible. You'll need to have some way to communicate with each other during the dinner so that's something to think about for the both of you. Have you got it?"

"Yes, Professor Moody." Hermione nodded.

"What if she finds out between now and our dinner that I've defected?" Draco questioned.

"Ron is shadowing her so we'll know if she finds out before the dinner." Moody replied.

 _So that's what Ron was doing this morning._ She thought to herself. It would be tricky to find out a way of communicating with Malfoy before the dinner but she had an idea.

"I've got an idea for communicating, I'll need to work on it for a few hours though." Hermione said.

"Alright you two are done here." Moody finally said.

* * *

The Burrow August 29th, 1997 6pm

Hermione wiped the sweat from her brow, it was hard work charming the Galleons so they would deliver messages instead of just changing the serial numbers. She looked at the clock, it was 6:03 and Malfoy's dinner was at 7. Right now they only had two messages, 'all's well' and 'red flash' for when Malfoy needed to be rescued. There was a knock on her door when she looked up it was Ginny, carrying a tray with a thick sandwich and a glass of pumpkin juice.

"You forgot to eat lunch and I know you'll be out late with Malfoy so I figured you should eat something."

"Thanks Ginny you're a saint. Can you hold this coin?" Ginny set the tray down and took the coin.

"Ok now just think 'I need help' and the coin should change to 'red flash' and heat up."

Ginny gripped the coin and closed her eyes and thought about needing help and sure enough both coins heated up and the message changed to 'red flash'. "It works! Ok, now I can eat." All of a sudden Hermione realized how hungry she was. "Thanks Gin."

"No problem, be careful tonight ok? I know Malfoy is one of us now but I don't like him still." Ginny protested.

"I know, but something seems different. I'm his handler and I still don't know the reason he defected. It seems like it's a just fate for him to be my subordinate though." There was another knock on the door and this time it was Malfoy.

"How's it coming along?" He said rather too civilly for Hermione's comfort.

"Uh, good Ginny just tested them and they work. I'm just going to eat and change. Tonks is going to transfigure my face a bit so I can't be recognized as easily." She also planned on using a little Sleakeasy's hair potion and possibly asking Ginny to tame her hair into a french braid.

"Ok see you downstairs in 30 minutes?" He asked

"Yeah, Malfoy."

He slipped out of their room and back down stairs. Ginny was looking at Hermione with her eyebrows in her hairline. "I've never heard so many decent words come out of his mouth in such quick succession. Do you think he's ill?" Ginny said frowning.

"Just because he's being decent doesn't mean he's ill!" Hermione said a little too quickly.

"You want me to fix your hair up? Where are you waiting anyway? I mean you'll have to be kind of out of the way in order to not draw suspicion to yourself right?"

"Yes please, there's some Sleakeasy's in my drawer. Just something simple you know? And I'll have to figure something out. I want to be near by so maybe Diagon Alley is a good bet."

"That sounds like a plan, you could get ice cream at Fortescue's and hang there until Malfoy is ready to leave." Ginny suggested. Hermione took a few bites of her sandwich and sipped at her pumpkin juice.

"Ok Fortescue's it is."

* * *

The Leaky Cauldron, London August 29th, 1997 6:45pm

"Ok so all you have to do is hold the coin in your hand and think if you need help or if everything is ok. Give me updates every fifteen minutes and if you miss a check in I'm coming to find you, alright?" Hermione said as they stood outside the Leaky Cauldron.

"Got it. Where will you be?" Draco asked.

"Well for the first few minutes I'll be lurking around that newsstand but after you've given me the all clear I'll be at Fortescue's." Hermione confirmed. It was unusually warm out for the end of August.

"Ok, see you in about an hour if all goes well."

Hermione looked him in the eye and thought there was a glint there but it could have been a trick of the light. She made her way over to the newsstand and bought a pack of cigarettes. She swore she would never forgive Ron for getting her started on them. As she unwrapped the pack she saw Pansy flounce into the Leaky Cauldron, she would know that squashed in face anywhere. What Draco saw in her she would never know. She lit one up and waited for the first check in.

Fourteen minutes later she got the all clear from the coin and snuffed out her second cigarette and began heading towards Florean Fortescue's. But there's something warm in her pocket and it's only been a few minutes since the coin heated up. Luckily she's right outside when she looks at her coin and it says ' RED FLASH'. She steps into the Leaky Cauldron and Pansy is looking menacing as always. There's a flash of red light and instead of running away she runs into the fray. Hermione spots Rowle and Dolohov. Ropes fly from her wand and she captures Rowle. Pansy is shrieking, "YOU FILTHY BLOOD TRAITOR! YOU FILTHY MUGGLE LOVER!"

Hermione ducks a killing curse from Dolohov and Draco seems to have been disarmed. But… he's still doing magic? Everything is moving too quickly and too slowly all at once. And indeed, Pansy isn't Pansy Parkinson at all but Bellatrix Lestrange under the influence of polyjuice potion and she's changing back to her original form. The patrons that remain in the bar, probably more out of shock than anything else, look horror struck as Bellatrix's wild black hair changes back.

Hermione attempts to disarm Bellatrix with a silent _expelliarmus_ but she's too quick, she blocks her with a shield charm. Now Hermione's thinking about Draco, who's holding his own against Dolohov, but Dolohov has begun blasting away bits of the bar and they need to get the hell out of there. Hermione ducks a _crucio_ aimed at her by Bellatrix and reaches for Draco's hand. His palms are sweaty with the stress of doing wandless magic under such pressure but finally, he hits Dolohov with a full body bind curse and it's just Bellatrix. But there's a faint pop and Bellatrix has gone, probably to avoid capture. Hermione conjures her otter patronus and tells it, "Find Harry and Moody we need back up."

She lets go of Draco's hand since they don't need to apparate anywhere anymore. She points at the fires in the Leaky Cauldron and says, " _Aguamenti_." She looks at Draco and if he was pale before he's white as a sheet now.

"We need to go and let the others clean up and deal with the muggle police. They'll be on their way and we can't be here for that." She says finally.

"Let's go then."


	3. No Winning

Chapter 3

a/n: I've changed up the dialogue a bit in this chapter so be ready for Malfoy snark!

* * *

Do not let arrogance go to your head and despair to your heart; do not let compliments go to your head and criticisms to your heart; do not let success go to your head and failure to your heart.

\- Roy T. Bennett, Light in the Heart

* * *

Order of the Phoenix HQ, The Burrow August 29th, 1997 7:30pm

Hermione apparated a shaking Draco back to headquarters, he was mostly unscathed, they both were. Before they went back inside Hermione stopped and questioned Draco. "How did you know to red flash me?"

Draco sighed, "She mentioned my mother. Pansy and my mother have never seen eye to eye and I know for a fact Pansy and my mother would never willingly speak to each other. But this confirms it doesn't it? Pansy must be a Death Eater if she could arrange for Bellatrix to take her place."

"That's true and the Death Eaters have rather shown their hand now haven't they?" Hermione added. "We need to keep you safe. We might have to use the Fidelius Charm to keep you under lock and key." She paused, "Where did you learn wandless magic? They don't teach it at Hogwarts."

"My mother. She's been teaching me since I was 14." Draco said, his voice shaking a little more than it had been several moments ago.

"Do you think she's still alive?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know but after tonight she's going to have to be on the run. I can see if I can get a message to her but it'll be tricky."

They staggered back into the house and told Molly to batten down the hatches. Draco said, "I'm going to lay down. I'll be around later."

She nodded and found herself a butterbeer and propped herself up on the couch.

Mrs. Weasley had about a thousand questions and she kept asking if Draco had tried to join forces with the dark side but Hermione wasn't sure what she was supposed to give away as Draco's handler so she kept mum, much to the frustration of Mrs. Weasley.

Hermione pulled her hair out of the elegant braid Ginny had tamed it into and let it fall in waves down her back. Taking a sip of her butterbeer she decided she needed to know more about the circumstances surrounding Malfoy's let Mrs. Weasley fuss over her for a few more minutes and then decided it was time to go talk to Malfoy.

She knocked on his door, and waited for a response but there was only the sound of a whine. She pushed the door open and saw Draco laying down half asleep.

"I want to know why you defected. If you're going to be on our side I have to know. It's been so many years of taunts and jeers I can't stand not knowing."

He tried to ignore her but she shook his shoulder. "Christ Granger! Can't a man get some rest around here?"

"No! Now answer me!"

"It's complicated ok? We'd be here all night if I had to explain it. You're a legilimens right? Look for yourself."

"What?"

"You heard me Granger."

Hermione's mind flipped through the pages of _Legilimency: Unlocking the Mind_ and she pulled out her wand from her back pocket.

" _Legilimens_."

The scene was gruesome, Lucius was beating Draco's mother with his bare hands. She thought it was out of character for someone who placed so much stock in magic and pureblood supremacy to beat his wife with his own hands. It continued like that and Hermione flipped through memories from when Draco was a child, always the same thing. Fast forwarding to the future she saw Narcissa especially beat up looking and Lucius standing over his wife. A blast of green hit Lucius in the chest, fired from Draco's own wand. Immediately she retreats from Malfoy's mind.

" _You_ killed him?"

"Very astute Granger. He was going to kill her if I didn't."

There's a long pause after that and as she's looking down at him their eyes meet for a few long moments. Something's different, something profound has changed and this does explain it all yet. "Don't you want to find her if you killed your own father to save her?"

"I defected because I killed my father and would surely pay the price if any of the Death Eaters get their hands on me. My mother is just as much a pureblood supremacist as any Death Eater."

It wasn't adding up. Something was a miss and she couldn't put her finger on it. "I don't believe you Malfoy."

"Believe what you want. Can I get some rest now?"

Hermione slid off his bed and back out into the corridor.

* * *

The Burrow August 31st, 1997 9:30am

It was the day before they all returned to Hogwarts, or so Molly Weasley thought. Hermione hadn't told Mrs. Weasley that she wasn't returning to Hogwarts. Malfoy still wasn't awake and she had no plans to wake him.

Harry had left the previous day and there were a lot of tears on everyone's part. She knew it wasn't a good time to tell Mrs. Weasley but she had to. "Could you pass the jam? Oh and I won't be going to Hogwarts this year." Hermione said.

Mrs. Weasley picked up the jam and then promptly dropped it. "Oh dear! Hermione you _must_ go to school-!"

A lazy drawl interrupted Mrs. Weasley. "She won't want to if what I've heard is true. The Carrows are going to be in charge of discipline this year and Defense Against the Dark Arts isn't being taught. They're actually going to be teaching the Dark Arts to all years. And Snape, not Professor McGonagall will be headmaster. It's going to be a bloody nightmare."

Mrs. Weasley's mouth hung open slightly. That was the first useful piece of intelligence Malfoy had offered up in nearly a week. "And how do you know this young man?" Mrs. Weasley challenged.

"My father. Towards the end I actually started listening to his drunken rambling and he knew more secrets than I thought." Draco said seriously.

Mrs. Weasley put her hand over Hermione's, "Dear you're the brightest in your year, don't you want to finish school?" She was pleading but Hermione would not be swayed.

"No. I've got to stand and fight and Harry will need our help no matter what he says. Ron's going back though, he's offered to help start a resistance amongst the students." Ron looked up from his muffin and glared at Hermione.

"Ron, you know someone's got to do it! Someone with intimate knowledge of Voldemort!" She says a little shrilly.

"I know, 'Mione, I know." Ron said, resigned.

Mrs. Weasley made a sort of discontented noise. "You're all adults now, I don't really get a say do I?"

Of course Hermione felt bad when she said that but it was true. As smart as Hermione was, she was equally as strong willed. "I know it's hard Mrs. Weasley."

Draco let out a snort of derision. "I suppose no one cares where I'll be going then."

Hermione eyed him, as if he couldn't say anything more insensitive than that. "You were second in grades to me I suppose you can help with research." This garnered her an eye roll from Malfoy.

"It's important we learn as much about -" But Hermione fell off there. Did Malfoy know about the horcruxes? Had anyone told him?

"About what, Granger?" The entire table fell silent. "You know I've risked my neck to join you all in the resistance I'd think you'd trust me a little more," He said picking up a granny smith apple and beginning to cut it up.

Hermione looked around the table and received a nod from Lupin while Ron's eyes seemed to bulge out of his head. "You can't seriously be thinking about telling him about _that_ can you?" Ron snarled.

"We have to, Ron." She tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear and dove in head first. "It's horcruxes that are making Voldemort so difficult to defeat. It's how he survived that night in Godric's Hollow. They're pieces of his soul split into objects. We think the objects have something to do with Hogwarts but we don't know what they are."

Malfoy nodded. "I have an idea of what they could be."

* * *

The Burrow September 1st, 1997 9:15am

Hermione woke from a rather nasty dream with a fright. She looked at the clock, it was later than she'd meant to wake up. Hermione tiptoed up the stairs to Ron's room and opened the door. There he was, sleeping soundly as Mrs. Weasley made breakfast for them all. Ginny was going back this year as well. "Ron, Ron!" She said in a loud whisper.

He woke suddenly but when Hermione's image swam into view he smiled. "Morning, 'Mione. What's up?"

"I need to talk to you about this year, about us."

"Blimey, I just woke up!" Ron said wiping the sleep out of his eyes.

"I know, sorry. But we have to talk and I won't be able to send many owls to the school because I'm sure they'll be intercepted."

"Ok well have a seat." He said sliding his foot onto the floor.

Hermione sat down on the bed and took Ron's hand in her own. "Look, I don't know what's between us but I don't think I feel the same sparks for you as you do for me and with this year and you being away I wanted to let you know that maybe you should be a free bird. You know, spread your wings and see who else is out there, I'm not the be all, end all of girls."

Ron looked disappointed, "I know 'Mione. I hope you find someone who makes you feel those sparks because you deserve it, more than anyone."

She blushed and hugged him, "I'm sorry it didn't work out, Ron."

"No worries, 'Mione."

* * *

The Burrow September 6th, 1997 8pm

Draco and Hermione were sitting in the living room doing research. Hermione was reading a book entitled, _Sorcery in 15th Century_. "Malfoy come have a look at this."

Groaning, Draco removed himself from his perch on the couch. "What is it?"

"Well, I was just reading this passage about something called the the Sorcerer's Eye. Do you know anything about it?"

Draco gulped. "Yeah I do." Draco looked around and saw they were alone. "It's the piece of information that Moody deemed grand enough to accept me into the Order for."

Hermione's eyebrows shot into her hairline. "What?"

"Did you not think I was privvy to that kind of information Granger? All of the Death Eaters know of it's existence."

"It says here that it's a magical object that makes the user unable to die when a bonding ceremony is performed with the Sorcerer's Eye. Is that true?"

Draco sighed, "It's a magical object, and with a bit of dark magic to perform the bonding curse it makes the user invincible and magnifies their power about ten fold. Essentially it would make the war unwinnable if Voldemort got his hands on it."

Hermione sucked in a sharp breath. " _Fuck._ "

"Granger I hardly think that kind of language is necessary, the Death Eaters don't know where it is and it's last known location was in Greece in 1721. It could be well and truly lost for all we know but he's definitely looking for it."

"So the Order knows about this then because you told them?"

"Told isn't the word I would use, but yes, they know." Draco said remembering the rather thorough perusal of his mind by Mad-Eye Moody.

"I think we should research it more."

"Christ, Granger does that brain of yours ever stop working?"

She raised an eyebrow at him, since when had he started swearing like a muggle? "No, of course not. I'll finish up, I think I'd like a glass of wine after that."

"Oh and you drink? What happened to the Granger I knew?"

There's something scathing on her tongue but she just shrugs. "The naive Granger you knew died when Dumbledore fell off the Astronomy Tower. Where's Mrs. Weasley anyway?"

"Her and Mr. Weasley went out ages ago to do some kind of patrol, it's just us."

Hermione didn't know how to feel about that. She didn't trust him just yet and it seemed strange that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would just leave them here.

"I'm going to invite Lupin and Tonks over."

Draco flushed slightly. "You know Tonks is my cousin?"

"Of course I know. You never much acted like she was family but maybe you can put that to rights."

Draco barked out a laugh. "You know you are very high and mighty for a muggle born."

Hermione wasn't sure if she should ignore him outright or play into his hand. "Why muggle born? Not mudblood?"

Draco tensed, "Don't use that word."

"Why not, it's only what you've called me for seven years, mudblood and proud of it is what I say!" She was about to slip out of the room but Draco was on her so fast it made her head spin. He had his hand around her neck and had pushed her against the wall.

"Don't use that fucking word Granger."

She was scared, definitely scared but also very curious. "Why Malfoy?"

He leaned in and brushed his lips against hers and that was it. He pulled away and ran to his room. As she stood there alone, slight bruises forming from where Draco's fingers had clamped down on her neck, she was shocked at how gentle he could be. What had gotten him so riled up? It couldn't have just been her using _that_ word. She went to the liquor cabinet and pulled out a bottle of wine, "Maybe it'll have to be two glasses." She mumbles to herself.

* * *

The Burrow September 6th, 1997 8:30pm

"Wotcher, Hermione." Tonks said as she stepped out of the grate. "Sorry Remus couldn't come along, it's the night before the full moon you know how he gets."

"I do, thanks for coming." Hermione led Tonks into the kitchen and poured them each a glass of wine.

"So did you know about this Sorcerer's Eye I told you about during the firecall?"

"I don't really, Remus mentioned it offhandedly."

"Well it's said to magnify magical power and make the user invincible if they are bonded with it."

"What is it even? Is it a stone like the Sorcerer's stone?" Tonks asked.

"I think so," Hermione said following Tonks into the living room with her wine. She dug out the book she'd been reading before Draco had kissed her…

She flipped to the page and showed Tonks the sketch of the stone. It looked to be a commonplace object. The only hint that it could be a magical object was a crude carving of an eye into the stone.

"Doesn't look very magical to me." Tonks said dismissively, taking a sip of wine.

"Me neither but Malfoy reckons it's the next big thing Voldemort's going to go after."

"Sounds pressing." Tonks said gravely.

"I was wondering if any Order Members are looking for the stone?"

"Remus and Moody have been up to something but I don't know what it is. Did you know Moody is ill?"

"No, what's wrong with him?"

Tonks frowned and Hermione felt like she was about to be on the receiving end of some bad news. "It's some dark curse that he got when we rescued Harry from the Dursley's. He doesn't have much longer I'm afraid but I didn't tell you, he didn't want anyone to know."

Hermione nodded sadly. She wasn't very close to Moody but she knew Tonks looked up to him as a mentor. "I'm sorry Tonks."

"S'alright he was getting up there anyway."

Hermione smiled sadly at her and took a sip of her wine. "On a different note, I need a bit of help with something… girly."

Tonks smiled and nodded, "Alright shoot."

"I think I like someone but I can't tell. He's been kind of a bully to me so I don't know if I want to give him a chance."

"Well Hermione, why do you like him?"

"I don't know? But things with Ron and I are over. I broke up with him on the day he went back to Hogwarts."

"That's sad, I didn't think you two were right for each other but I hope it didn't hurt your friendship."

"It didn't, I don't think. He seemed pretty ok with it. I told him to find someone who could love him as much as he deserves to be loved, I don't know if we were ever really official in the first place but I needed to clear things up with him." Hermione said finishing her glass of wine.

Just then the fireplace burst into green flames and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stepped out. "Ah good evening ladies," Mr. Weasley said, dusting off chimney ash from his robes.

"Good evening." Tonks and Hermione said in unision.

"I think I'm going to head to bed early tonight, I want to go for a run tomorrow morning."

"Alright Hermione," Tonks said, going to the kitchen and setting her wine glass in the sink. Tonks gave Hermione a hug and waved goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

As Tonks disappeared into the green flames Hermione wandered upstairs and knocked on Draco's door, it swung open and she saw he was asleep.

"Goodnight Malfoy."


End file.
